


For the Ones who Deserve Us

by BitterRenegade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Cute Couples, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mollymauk lives, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRenegade/pseuds/BitterRenegade
Summary: Prompts for Critical Role!





	1. Sing Louder!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You have a pretty singing voice! Sing louder during your parts!

Jester’s singing voice was beautiful. It’s a compliment that Fjord doesn’t voice when the two of them are sitting together in a little booth in the corner. Caleb’s reading a book across from them and Nott is dancing with Beauregard while Yasha watches the two of them with a fond smile. Molly is laughing and teaching Caduceus some basic steps nearby, and it was… peaceful. 

The performer on the tavern’s little stage bowed as their song ended and another group hurried onto the stage. A duet began, one that Fjord surprised himself by knowing. He sang quietly along to the man’s part, Jester’s voice significantly louder than his as she sang along with the girl’s.  _ It’s nice _ , Fjord thought, and then Jester slammed her hands on the table and glared right at him. “ **You have a pretty voice, sing louder during your parts!** ” Jester demanded, loudly, which caused Fjord to cover his mouth like he normally did if someone mentioned his tusks.

“Pardon?” The half-orc asked the pretty blue tiefling, who let out a huff and crossed her arms. From the corner of his eye he can see Caleb watching their interaction. 

“You, Fjord,” Jester gave him a pointed look. “Have a very pretty singing voice. It’s as pretty as your eyes.” The rapid-fire compliments caused a blush to rise up Fjord’s neck. “So you should sing louder, okay?”

Caleb chuckled and Fjord shot the wizard a glare that was severely weakened by his blush. “Hey, Caleb, what’s so funny?”

“Don’t try and change the subject, Fjord,” Jester chastised, causing Caleb to cover his own mouth to muffle his laugh. “But the funny thing is  _ you _ . You have a pretty singing voice, yet you’re not singing loud enough for everyone to hear!”

“Y’know, Jess,” Fjord averted his gaze. “... I’d rather just hear you sing.”

“Thank you,” Jester’s face softened with a smile. “But I’d rather hear  _ you _ sing. And stop hiding your mouth! Your face is more handsome without a hand covering it.” She looked away from him and grinned at Caleb. “Right, Caleb?”

Caleb’s eyes twinkled with mirth as he looked between his two companions. “Ja, Jester. You are correct.”

“See, Fjord?” Jester placed a hand on Fjord’s shoulder, feeling victorious. “Caleb says that I’m right, and Caleb is very smart.” Nott, who seemed to be able to hear a compliment directed towards her wizard friend ran over and jumped onto the seat next to him. 

“Caleb  _ is _ very smart,” the little goblin girl agreed, then tilted her head to the side. “What were you guys talking about?” She asked, just as the other members of their group made their way towards the table which only seemed to fluster Fjord more because, really? Of course everyone would join in on this.

“Fjord’s singing voice,” Jester answered easily. “And how handsome he—“

“Can we  _ please _ just drop the subject?” Fjord nearly begged. It took most of his willpower to keep himself from banging his head on the table repeatedly. 

“Fine,” the blue-skinned tiefling agreed, taking his hand and removing it from his mouth. “But only if you promise to sing louder if it’s just the two of us.”

Easy enough. He didn’t actually mind that, now that he thought of it. “Sure, if it’s just the two of us,” Fjord agreed. He didn’t notice the looks that the others (especially Beau) gave the two of them. And he didn’t notice that Jester’s hand never left his until they all retired for the evening.


	2. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for one of the more recent CR2 episodes. The one on the ship, in the weird cube... thing.
> 
> I feel like that is vague enough for humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a spoiler warning so please don’t get mad if you ruin things for yourself

Jester feels too much and too strongly. While she wants to cry, she also wants to laugh. She wants to scream and smile and sob and curl up in a ball. There’s so many things that she wants to say but can’t quite place the words and it feels  _ awful _ . But at the same time, she wants to make sure that the others are okay and Nott almost died to save her and  _ Fjord, why did Fjord  _ **_leave_ ** _?!  _ Jester knows that things could have been worse if he stayed, she  _ knows _ , but the thought doesn’t make her feel any better in the moment. They almost died.  _ They  _ **_all_ ** _ almost died. _ And it isn’t like the  _ other _ times that they almost died. Because Jester heard Nott call for Caleb to wait for her and he  _ left _ . Fjord had shot off some Eldritch blasts to distract the dragon from her then he disappeared and  _ left. _

There’s a sound. A harsh, pained noise that Jester realizes came from her. When she wipes at her eyes she feels the moisture from her tears and it’s all she can do but grin. The tiefling grins and forces out a laugh as she swipes her hands across her eyes and she can feel a ghostly hand rubbing comforting circles on her back just like Mama used to. She hears whispers in her ear, gentle and kind and familiar, and she wishes that they made her feel better but they don’t. The hand dissapears, and the girl feeling as blue as her skin chokes back a wail just as she hears a few soft knocks on her door.

_ “Jess? It’s me.” _

Fjord.

Even without a mirror she knew she looked awful and practically dove underneath her covers before calling back to him. “Yes Fjord? What is it?” Thankfully her voice didn’t crack.

_ “Can I come in?” _

They needed to talk. She knew that they needed to talk. But instead she smiled to herself, tears ready to fall once more, and she answers.

“Not now, Fjord. I’m very tired.”

Jester feels tired from far more than just the fight.


End file.
